


Fancy Words

by Squid_Ink



Series: The Fiery Templar and the Fearless Assassin [13]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Catherine Berube's twitter, Coffee, Dan Jeannotte's twitter, F/M, I hit the fuck it button, I'm Going To Hell For This, If Arno and Élise had twitter, Starbucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 13:37:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7978636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squid_Ink/pseuds/Squid_Ink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arno and Élise have a conversation about Starbucks' fake fancy words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fancy Words

"I think I'm pretentious," Arno said, staring at Élise. They were at the campus café, taking a well deserve break from cram session before finals. Élise flicked her eyes up from her tome of French Literature.

"And why do you say that?" she asked, a fine brow arched in askance.

"Because I still can't bring myself to say _grande_ or _venti_ at Starbucks," Arno said, he sipped his coffee. "Is my petty refusal pretentious as their fake words?"

Élise stared at him for a few moments before bursting into a fit of giggles, closing her book. "You're not pretentious Arno," Élise said. "I can't either. The only one that doesn't sound pretentious is _tall_ , and that's for a small." She rolled her eyes, "The other two I can't even associate."

He grabbed her hand, remembering why he loved her so much. They got each other on such a level they could have conversations about Starbucks and their system for sizes of coffee. "I know! And when you try to order a _medium_ , they'll repeat back to you: 'Okay that's one _grande_ coming up!'"

"Right!" Élise said, "They really try to drill it into you, like they won't taste the same if you don't call them that."

"I guess we're both pretentious for our petty refuse to use Starbucks' fake fancy words," Arno said. Élise snickered, grinning up at him.

"Yeah, I guess we are."


End file.
